The Cursed Volturi
by IsabellaKitten
Summary: This is the story of my life, my last days as a Sorceress, my beginning as a Vampire, my trip through time and my discovery of my Mate. My name is... Well you can just wait and listen.
1. Chapter 1

**Standing Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns that. I do not own Twilight, That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Warning: My Deepest and Most Heartfelt apologies if some Characters in Twilight appear out of Character, i have not actually watched any of the films, everything i am writing is coming from different twilight fanfictions along with TwilightSaga . Wikia (Which i also do not own) **

**Happy, yes? Good.**

* * *

**Hogwarts, Scotland - 7th of March, 1998**

I drop to my knees, exaustion filling my body as my head drops, my chin resting on my chest as i stare at my blood covered hands. The blood ripples and slides off my hands as rain pelts down from the darkened skies, clouds blocking out any chance of stars and moonlight. A gentle glow covers the blood soaked grass, i look behind me to see the source is Hagrids hut, engulfed in flames. Hagrid himself as well as Fang, his oversized boar-hound, are looking up at the sky infront of it with lifeless, empty eyes, having died sometime during the bloodbath.

I shake my head slowly and raise myself up painfully, one arm dislocated and hanging uselessly by my side. I turn around, pick up my wand and limp towards the castle, the adrenilin rushing out of my system, letting me feel every ache and pain. I look hollowly at each body as i pass them, images of how they died flash before my eyes.

Remus Lupin - Protecting the retreating form of his wife.  
Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks - Activating the Castle's armour defences.  
Fred and George Weasley - Taking down 5 Tolls that attacked the Castle Gate.  
Ronald and Hermionie Weasley - Defending the escaping Children and Wounded.  
Nevelle Longbottom - Killing Nagini and fighting by my side.

I pause at the his body, lowering myself and closing his eyes gently, letting a tear fall for the loss of my love.

I slowly keep moving, walking past the destroyed doors of the Great Hall to see the tables shattered, the roof gone, a hole in the wall overlooking the lake. I move towards the head table... or what used to be the head table, the only thing not destroyed was the Headmistress' throne.

I sit down with a sigh, popping my arm back into the socket with a small keen of pain, my eyes shut before i rest my head back, letting my body try to relax for a minute.

"You have kept your end of the Contract." I speak quietly, sensing their presence as soon as they entered the hall even if their footsteps are silent.

"Will you keep yours?" I open my eyes tiredly and look at the group of 3 infront of me, their clothing covered in blood along with their hands.

I look at the speaker, Demetri, taking in the pale skin, Short frosted Brown/Blonde hair and his most interesting feature, Burgundy colored eyes.

Vampires.

I nod slowly, giving a glance to the two almost childlike Vampires, Alex and Jane, before focusing on Demetri again. "I shall. Tell Aro that i will be infront of him in three days to complete my side of the Contract." I speak softly tiredly before watching as he nods and they all turn, vanishing out of the door back to their home.

Volterra, Italy.

_Flashback_

_**Volterra, Italy - 25th of January, 1998**  
_

_I walk quietly through the town of Volterra, the night surrounding me from the sights of the Muggles that live in the surrounding buildings. The Cienna stone used to make the buildings and pathways give the area a soft yet dark look._

_I keep my cloak up, my face covered as i walk to one of the Guards infront of the Castle. "Chiedo un pubblico con Aro." I speak softly, knowing he will be able to hear me easily._

_He nods silently before vanishing inside, returning a minute later with a Blonde Female who looks to be 12-13, her Red eyes looking at me suspiciously before beckoning me in, leading through several hallways._

_I bite my tongue, my nails digging into my palm as i feel pain entering my mind, brushing my Occlemency shields, dulling the effects, allowing me to walk normally when combined with my high pain tolerence._

_We walk through a large set of doors into the throne room, Three chairs, thrones, sit at the top of a small set of steps, the middle one filled with who i am guessing is Aro._

_He smiles when he sees us, clapping his hands once before getting up, brushing down the black suit, shirt and pants. "Ah, here we are, Welcome, Welcome." He turns to the woman and waves his hand slightly. "That will be all Jane, Thank you." I smile and bow my head lightly as she passes, walking out of the door as it shuts again."I understand that you wish to speak to me, let me see you then."_

_I smile lightly, his Cheery disposition becoming infectious despite the late hour. I lower my hood, allowing my waist length Raven hair to fall down my back, a few strands falling down to frame my face as i look at Aro's Burgundy eyes with my own Violet eyes that have flecks of Emerald Green._

_He smiles softly despite me leaning away from his hand as he goes to stroke my cheek. "You are beautiful." He murmers softly to himself before he steps back with a grin. "Now then, what can i do for you my dear?"_

_I take a deep breath before licking my lips and speaking softly. "I request the assistance of the Volturi Guard and other Vampires in a battle that could decide the fate of Thousands." He raises an eyebrow at me before nodding slowly as he digests what i am saying._

_He moves towards me again, his hands infront of him. I swallow and look into his eyes before gently sliding my hands into his, bringing all of my memories of the war to the front of my mind, making it easier for him to see._

_We stand like this, his head lowered, looking at our joined hands as i watch him, feeling his presence in my mind, looking through the memories. I feel it slip out gently, leaving my mind almost missing the comforting presense as he keeps my hands in his, stroking his thumb over my knuckles gently._

_"You believe the final battle will be happening soon?" He looks down into my eyes, compassion almost visible._

_...Almost._

_I nod quietly, gently removing my hands from his despite the protests in the back of my mind. "Within three Months, if he doesn't attack within two then i will be challanging him." I look into his eyes with a fire burning in mine. "I want this war finished." He nods slowly before returning to his throne, thinking to himself as i stay where i am, watching him._

_"What is it that you are going to want in exchange?" I speak softly, watching as his head rises to look at me, an eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips. "We both know that you will not risk your servants without wanting something in return. No one would risk something without the possbility of gain."_

_He smiles and nods, thinking for a second before a grin appears on his face, showing his fangs, a cunning and excited look entering his eyes. "Here is what i am thinking for suitable reperations."_

_End Flashback._

**Diagon Alley, London - 8th of March, 1998**

I watch as people move through the alley, my hood up to stop any recognition. The buildings are slowly being rebuilt, the entire ally having been obliterated except for Gringotts by Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

That was the Dark Lords first show of Major Power.

images keep flashing before my eyes as i walk down the alley, just like they had done in the castle, bodies layering the ground, blood splattered over broken glass... and Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the middle of it all.

_Flashback_

_"Come on out, doesn't the wittle baby potter want to play?" Bellatrix cackles out as she sends brusts of fire at different buildings, a group of ten death eaters surrounding her, entering buildings and laughing as they force families into the street, killing them swiftly before moving onto the next._

_I growl lowly, my grip tightening on my wand before i dive out of my hiding spot, my wand moving swiftly, fireballs shooting out at the death eaters around her. Screams sound out from both people hiding and the death eaters as several of them are hit and start to burn rapidly._

_I spin to the side, avoiding several blasts of cruciatus while retaliating with silver spikes, pinning the bodies of more to the buildings__. I slowly lift myself from the ground, looking towards the center, Bellatrix is the only one standing, the rest were taking by me or the other fighters._

_I frown and watch as she looks around with a pout before grinning manically, i make small motions with my wand, errecting shields around as many of the fighters as i can. "Awwe, all baby bella's ickle friends went poof" She waves her wand, fire flowing from her want before it compresses into a ball, growing brighter and brighter with each second she pours power into it._

_I hear a large number of pops as the fighters apperate away, not wanting to be here when she finishes but i stay, having to know just what she is doing. "You know the saying 'The taller they are, the harder they fall'" she grins at me before unleashing the sphere, making it explode and destroying the entire ally, buildings incinerated as she apperates away, her words ringing in my ears as my sheild just manages to hold itself together._

_"The Brighter it is, the Hotter it burns."_

_End Flashback_

I walk up the steps to Gringotts, nodding to the Goblin guards before walking swiftly over the Marble flooring, my heels clicking on the floor with each step.

I move to a teller away from the rest and speak softly, my head lowered slightly as i speak respectfully, the Panther inside me telling me to submit to the warrior. "I humbly request an Audience with Account Master Sharpclaw, Head of the Potter and Black Accounts."

I watch as he looks at me before i spike my Aura slightly, letting the Goblins Mage sight confirm i am a Potter and a Black. He nods and steps of the chair he is sitting on before motioning me to follow as he walks down a series of winding corridors, stopping at a heavy wooden door, knocking once before turning and leaving me standing there on my own.

"Come." I open the door and walk in smoothly, moving infront of the Desk before bowing deeply, lifting up again but keeping my head lowered in submission. "Ahh, Lady Potter-Black, what can i do for you?"

I lift my head slightly and speak softly, organising my thoughts. "Account Master, i wish to remove my accounts into a Multi compartment Trunk in preparation for my Journey." I watch as he freezes before looking at me sharply. "I have entered into an Arrangement with Lord Aro of the Volturi, said Arrangement will prevent me from entering the Wizarding World for an indefinite amount of time, possibly for the rest of my life, i am not willing to risk the Ministry getting a hand on my family legacy. Should i have a Magical child then the legacy will return to Gringotts when she enters Hogwarts." I sigh softly at the thought of a child before looking up at the Goblin's shocked face and sighing again.

_Sometimes this is more trouble than it is worth._

**Volterra, Italy - 10th of March, 1998**

I move quietly through the streets, swaying smoothly through the rush of people, never quiet touching them and never giving them time to actually notice me. i smile softly as i think about my outfit, something that would normally turn heads if i let it.

My Raven hair, falling down my back in silky curls, a slight shine tinting it red in the right light. my skin a pale complexion making my Violet eyes stand out more behind my full lashes. My full, blood red lips curl into a slight smile as i glance down.

My Black dress flows around my body, the large side slit letting my smooth legs move comfortable forward. The backless dress has a deep V neck, giving a teasing glimpse of cleavage while keeping my breasts suitably contained, a silver clip sits just under my breasts, sparkling lightly along with my strappy black high heels to finish off my outfit.

I pause and slip into an alley way before glancing up, spotting a cloaked figure on the rooftop, a slight sparkle catching my eye when the figures hand meets sunlight, telling me it is a vampire. I conjure a cloak and cover my body, the hood up and putting my face into shadow before i walk back into the street, the folds of the cloak kept shut as i move to the castle door.

I open my mouth to speak to the guard only to close it again when the door opens and the Blonde from last time - Jane - motions for me to follow. I follow her once again down a familiar set of hallway, fortunately this time it is without the pain, only to stop at the doors to the Throne room, Jane knocks and slips inside and opens the doors fully a minute later.

I take a slow breath and step in smoothly, stopping where i had done last time before bowing softly, giving a small smile to Aro before taking in the other two in the thrones and the women behind them.

Sitting to the right of Aro, slouched in the chair as he stares expressionless at me, is a tall vampire, Should length brown hair, red eyes that appear to have a milky overlay, his features look to be roughly middle aged.

Sitting to the left of Arm, looking at me with curious eyes that have a glint that reminds me of Bellatrix, resides a man with Silky blonde hair, an extremely pale complexion along with Dark red eyes and an average build.

Standing to the left of the Blonde, with a small hand on his arm, is a fair haired Vampire, a waifish figure with powdery skin and the standard red eyes, similar to the male Blonde.

Finally, standing next to Aro, a dark haired woman watches me with misty red eyes, her hair curled over one shoulder. Her skin matches the other female with its powdery look.

I look back at Aro and find him smiling as always, i give a soft smile back only to be interrupted by a drawling voice. "Cute, she has a fond attachment to you Aro." I look at him and raise my eyebrow before glancing down at his hand, spotting the wedding ring before looking at him.

"Now now, be nice Marcus, you know it happens, just like..." Aro says but i dont listen, i glance at the ring on Marcus's finger once more before i feel the world around me start to spin, my iris' swirling until only white is visible. images flash across my vision, like a movie played backwards, speeding up quicker and quicker until it freezes and i can examine the image.

The same room is visible, the same colouring but several people fill the room, music playing as three groups dance in the center, one is Aro and his wife, the second is the Blonde and his wife but it is the final group that interests me, Marcus and his wife. i look at her and take in her appearance.

Her skin is pale, different to the other woman, more similar to Aro along with her facial features, maybe siblings. Her dark red eyes shining with love at Marcus, her black hair falling down to the middle of her back.

I feel the world shift again, the images speeding forwards until i am back infront of the 5 Vampires, all of them except Marcus looking curiously at me. I smile at Marcus and speak softly, almost dazed.

"Didyme was a beauty"

I hear him take a very human like gasp as i raise my hand infront of me, water swirling around it, my elemental ability coming into play as the water flows, directed by my hands as i form it into a life size version of her and him dancing exactly as they had been in my vision. i look sadly at him before walking to the side, picking up a metal serving plate and shrinking the dancing pair so they are dancing on the plate.

i move gently forward, the plate glowing once along with the figures before kneeling gently in front of Marcus, silently handing in the plate which he takes reverently, looking at the figures. I move back gently to the centre before looking at Aro and nodding my head once.

"Shall we Begin?

* * *

Read, Review, all that jazz and stuff. Flamers are welcome but i would prefer positive comments and constructive criticism.

IsabellaKitten =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns that. I do not own Twilight, That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Warning: My Deepest and Most Heartfelt apologies if some Characters in Twilight appear out of Character, i have not actually watched any of the films, everything i am writing is coming from different twilight fanfictions along with TwilightSaga . Wikia (Which i also do not own) **

**Happy, yes? Good.**

**tanis19: Yes she will be but i am unsure of what capacity yet, and I don't know if Emmett is still going to be with Rose or if they are going to be split. **

**A/N: I always have thought the turning and first feeding is a special event so felt liking giving this its own chapter, sorry if it is short, the next chapter should be on by the end of next week.**

* * *

Pain.  
Agony.  
Fire.  
Burning.  
Hunger.  
Lust.

I open my eyes slowly, instantly shutting them again at the glare of the light from the window before flicking my hand irritably, the curtains shutting instantly.

my full extent of wandless magic coming into play.

I open my eyes once again, sighing softly when the burning sensation didn't come again. i sit upand look around the room, only to close my eyes as i grasp my head, giving a small whine at the disorientation. I wait for it to pass before opening my eyes once more and taking in the room, the dark blue colouring of the walls, the metal re-enforced door and most importantly, the gashes in the walls.

Sets of 5.

The right distance for spread finger nails.

I glup and take a deep breath, absently noticing that i had not taken a breath at all since i woke. I get up gently, cautious of the disorientation, before moving around quietly, my footsteps heavier then i am used to.

I stroke my fingers over the gasp marks on the walls before going to the window, pulling the curtains back slightly, i notice the think bars covering from top to bottom before moving backwards, hiding the light again, and going to the mirror, taking in my reflection.

The first thing i notice is my skin, completely pale, almost translucent, like Aro; something that makes me smile. i open my mouth, lifting my top lip to expose the new set of sharpened canines, more so than they used to be when i had gotten my Panther form.

I sigh out an unneeded breath, mentally noting that it will be a hard habit to break, before looking into my eyes.

Dark red, like blood without any oxygen.

I smile softly, enjoying the sight but silently missing my violet eyes, in my opinion, my best feature.

I growl quietly when i start to feel the burning in the back of my throat, venom pooling in the back of my throat as the scent of fresh human blood flows through the open window. my head shaking lightly before i bang on the door, desperate to get out and drink, anything to silence the hunger, cool the burning.

I shiver and shake, moving and curling up in the corner, my knee's pulled to my chest, my fangs chewing at my bottom lip as my mind clouds over, thought leaving me.

lust, hunger, thrust, burning are all the remains.

my head snaps up when the door opens, two figures enter, my mind may be gone but my instinct recognised one of the figures instantly, the scent undeniable.

My Sire, my Master, My Lord Aro has come.

My body vibrates, the scent of the human he holds in his grasp quickly catching my attention, making me desperately want to bounce, to hold her in my grasp as i sink my fangs into her neck, to taste her precious lifeblood on my tongue, to feel it flow down my throat as i drink her empty.

but i do not move.

The thought of my Lord's displeasure should i attack, to drink without permission is enough to pierce the think veil of my instincts, to give my mind enough control to still my body, to freeze my legs.

Time appears to slow even without my intervention, every second without something to quience the hunger feels like an age has passed, making my instincts push harder, to claim her body, claim my food and drink.

Despite the agony i feel, i know i chose correctly when my Sire smiles at me. He pushes the bodybag that my drink flows around to the ground infront of me, making the restrant so much harder that my nails extend into claws, both my vampire and panther side revelling in the thought of killing the food infront of me.

He backs away slowly when he see's them, my eyes remaining red but slitting before nodding with a smile and shutting the door as he leaves.

My mind clouds as my Lord's scent leaves, removing any restraint i had as i turn to the human, my food. i growl lowly, baring my fangs as i see her trying to get away, climbing over the bed, never taking her wide hazel eyes from me.

i dart forward with speed i did not remember posessing and grab her neck, forcing her back against the door, a crack coming from her body and a scream tears from her lips as i sink my fangs in, my hand sliding around her waist to feel her back,only to find her paralised from the waist down as the door handle damaged her spine.

I grin savagely and rip my fangs from her neck, tossing her body onto the bed before following and climbing ontop, sinking my fangs in again as i grip her hair, forcing her head to the side.

A roar in my head and chest is the last thing i hear before losing myself to the hunger.

* * *

Read, Review, all that jazz and stuff. Flamers are welcome but i would prefer positive comments and constructive criticism.

IsabellaKitten =^.^=


	3. AN Pairing vote

OK, I am going to put this to a vote, answer in a review with your opinion and in 1 week i will tally them up and which ever is the most is the final pairing.

here is your options.

1) Rosalie and my OC with rose and emmett already split.  
2) Rosalie and my OC with Rose and Emmett splitting after meeting the OC.  
3) Rosalie and Emmett and my OC together in a three way relationship.

Take your pick, take your option, you have one week.

Goodbye and Goodnight

~Bows theatrically and vanishes~

IsabellaKitten =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Standing Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns that. I do not own Twilight, That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Warning: My Deepest and Most Heartfelt apologies if some Characters in Twilight appear out of Character, i have not actually watched any of the films, everything i am writing is coming from different twilight fanfictions along with TwilightSaga . Wikia (Which i also do not own) **

**Happy, yes? Good.**

**Poll so far:**

**1) 3 Votes**

**2) 0 Votes**

**3) 5 Votes**

**A/N: Filler chapter along with basic groundwork for the future :)**

* * *

i slowly return to consiousness, keeping my eyes shut as i take in the scent of flesh and blood that fills the room before sinking into myself checking my Magic before sighing softly, noticing that it is smaller than it used to be.

I open my eyes carefully before wincing at the walls, the spray of blood covering all of them and the door. i get up gently, ignoring the body next to me on the bed and stretch my arms out, hearing a crack in my back before moving to the door and knocking lightly.

I step backwards and close my eyes, my head lowered as i try to ignore the scents in the room, smiling softly as the door opens before losing it as i see it's a dark brown haired boy, similar age to Jane, instead of my Lord Aro.

he looks me up and down before looking at the bloody body on the bed and turns around, walking back through the door and down the hallway, ignoring anyone we pass. i clench my jaw and swallow the venom in the back of my throat as the scent of more humans surround me.

We enter into the throne room, a smile lighting my face as i spot my Lord sitting on his throne, talking to his wife softly while the others wonder around the room, talking quietly.

"She made quite a mess of the girl Master." The boy who lead me in spoke as we got to the middle of the room, i lower my head and remain in the middle as my guide walks off to the side, joining Jane.

"We did expect that to happen Alec, as i warned you." My lord gets up from his seat and moves over to me, silently as his wife follows behind, both of them looking over me, taking in my new colouring. I feel a finger under my chin as my lords wife lifts my head, looking at my eyes before giving me a smile.

"These are beautiful darling, it is rare to get a naturally dark red eye colour without being hungry." She tilts my head from side to side, taking in my eyes fully, i feel Master walk around and speak softly.

"Very true, and they just add to the beauty you had before... although i must admit i do prefer your old violet eyes." I nod slowly and the female releases my chin, letting me lower my head again as i speak.

"Master, if i am going to proform those changes that we agreed on,i will need to start shortly, my core has not reacted well to your Venom and is trying to bury itself, to hibernate. i will not be able to use it once it finishes." I lower my head, sadness at the thought of not being able to use magic premieated my very being.

"Very well. go start your preperations, we will start in the morning childe." I smile and bow to both my lord and his wife before backing away, faintly catching his voice drifting through the door. "What do you think of our new pet, my darling Sulpicia?"

New Day

I stand in the middle of the throne room, alone as i paint runes on the floor, my breathing slow as i keep my hand steady, the red markings need to be perfect, one small flaw and it could have unintended results. i put the finishing touches and stand in the center, smiling softly as i feel the sun from the window covering me, my body sparkling.

I listen to silent music, feeling it play in my mind, remembering it played in a concert and the many months of practice to be able to sing it properly.

Ave Maria! Jungfrau mild,  
Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen,  
Aus diesem Felsen starr und wild  
Soll mein Gebet zu dir hin wehen.  
Wir schlafen sicher bis zum Morgen,  
Ob Menschen noch so grausam sind.  
O Jungfrau, sieh der Jungfrau Sorgen,  
O Mutter, hör ein bittend Kind!  
Ave Maria!

I smile as i turn softly in the middle of the runes, my eyes still shut as i feel the sun against my flesh.

Ave Maria! Unbefleckt!  
Wenn wir auf diesen Fels hinsinken  
Zum Schlaf, und uns dein Schutz bedeckt  
Wird weich der harte Fels uns dünken.  
Du lächelst, Rosendüfte wehen  
In dieser dumpfen Felsenkluft,  
O Mutter, höre Kindes Flehen,  
O Jungfrau, eine Jungfrau ruft!  
Ave Maria!

I frown, trying to listen for the footsteps that crossed my hearing before shrugging it off as my imagination.

Ave Maria! Reine Magd!  
Der Erde und der Luft Dämonen,  
Von deines Auges Huld verjagt,  
Sie können hier nicht bei uns wohnen,  
Wir woll'n uns still dem Schicksal beugen,  
Da uns dein heil'ger Trost anweht;  
Der Jungfrau wolle hold dich neigen,  
Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht.  
Ave Maria!

I let my voice trail off and relax my body again, only to tense when a soft clapping reaches my ears. I open my eyes and smiling in both pleasure and relief when i see it is only my Lord Aro and Madame Sulpicia.

"Well done Childe, it has been awhile since i have heard that song. atleast the early 1900's." I would be blushing if i could at the praise from my Lord Aro before turning as Madame speaks. "you have a beautiful voice darling."

I bow lightly and smile back at her. "Thank you Madame, i always enjoyed singing." She smiles softly as my lord speaks.

"And you are very good at it, however we do not wish the entire coven to hear if we can help it." I groan as i understand his words, dropping my head into my hands, ignoring the slight snigger from Madame. "Is it ready darling?" I nod and stand up straight, my jet black robe covering me. "Very well then, begin when you are ready."

I nod and gently remove my robe, leaving me clad is simple black bra and knickers. Having experimented with Tonks, i had lost any hint of body consious feelings. I watch as my body glows and sparkles, fully bathed in sunlight.

"Dea Decus, audite clamor ..." I start to chant in latin, the drawings on the flow begin to glow, bathing my body in a red light.

As 10 minutes worth of chanting, the ritual starts to end, the glow surrounds me, the sparkling on my skin fading along with the red light until the markings vanish on the floor, leaving me standing in the center of the room, my eyes close at the power drain it took to complete what should have been a simple ritual.

I open my eyes slowly and look down at my body, the sun light still bathing it but instead of the sparkling skin, i now have a glow, like a light is shining under my skin, enough to catch peoples attention but not enough to expose me as a Vampire. I think i look more like a Veela with her alure at full power.

I look up and watch as the both come closer, looking at me before nodding, satisfied. "Well done pet, grab your robe and go to the feeding room, i am sure you need to restore your energy before the next ritual to regain those beautiful eyes of yours." I bow to the them before picking up my robe, sliding it over my shoulders and walking out the door, following the heavenly scent of my soon to be food.

I wipe my mouth, purring quietly at the taste that still lingers on my tongue as i drop the empty body for one of the  
servants to clean up. i stroke my fingers through my hair, shaking it lightly as i walk to the window, looking out at the people milling around the square.

I smile softly when i see a pair kissing lovingly, leaning against the fountain in the middle of the square. The love they feel for eachother is clear to anyone looking.

I frown lightly when i feel a brushing sensation on my seer ability, i prepare to sink into my mind only to freeze when the world around me starts to rush, blurring.

i prepare my mind, ready to absorb every little detail and to figure out why i am having this vision. The world slows and freezes, showing me a small building with several teenagers heading inside - a school, maybe - a car pulls into the school, a Silver Volvo. I watch as several people get out, my eyes, drawn to a head of golden blonde hair only to growl when a large male wraps his arm around her. I frown slightly when their figures blur just as they turn around, preventing me from seeing their faces. I look at the others, all of their faces become blurred when they turn towards me, the pixy looking woman freezes the moment i look at her, as though she can sense me, before her head darts up at me.

The world around me stars to blur, speeding around me and shortly i am back looking at the loving couple in the middle of the square.

I blink slowly, registering a pain in my hand before looking down to see my claws out and digging into my palm, blood dripping on the flow slowly. one thought crossing my mind, about both the vision and the blood.

'Sanguinum inferno.'

* * *

This is mostly a filler chapter... to answer any possible worries about the Rituals she wants to do.

Most stories i have read have rituals that give the main character power boosts, new abilities, demonic blood etc. Not this one however, all the rituals will basically be cosmetic in nature.

Read, Review and all that tosh :)

IsabellaKitten =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

**Standing Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling owns that. I do not own Twilight, That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Warning: My Deepest and Most Heartfelt apologies if some Characters in Twilight appear out of Character, i have not actually watched any of the films, everything i am writing is coming from different twilight fanfictions along with TwilightSaga . Wikia (Which i also do not own) **

**Happy, yes? Good.**

**Poll is closed, votes are in including ones that were PMed instead of reviewed.**

**1) 9 Votes**

**2) 1 Votes (Obviously a Emmett hater.)**

**3) 8 Votes**

**Final Pairing: OC/Rosalie **

**A/N: I have been Commanded by the all powerful Daughter of Chaos 98 to write another fic with Rosalie being Lady Potter-Black.**

* * *

I smile as i look into the mirror, taking in the sight of my Violet eyes that we managed to restore in exchange for a marking on my flesh. i look down at the mark on my Sternum, the Red and black ink of the mark easily visible.

_Flashback_

_I look around the room as i enter, Marcus sitting in his throne, looking out the window silently, ignoring my entrance as i make my way to the center to prepare the final ritual. i dip the brush in a small container of black liquid and start to paint the Triquetra on the floor, making sure to keep the lining precise._

_About half way through the drawing the door opens, granting entrance with a cloaked individual,the figure moves carelessly over the drawing without stepping on any lines as they move to marcus._

_"Is this her?" The female, for the voice could only be female, asks without looking at me, keeping her face away from me sights._

_"Yes, she is the one you will be working with to send her off as Aro wishes." The figure bows softly before turning around and watching me, the hood of her cloak covering her face from my eyes._

_I finish the Triquetra and stand in the center, my eyes closed as my Lord Aro enters the room. I feel him look me over before looking at the floor. "It is ready Isabelle?" I look up in surprise, having never heard him utter my first name before, before nodding with a smile."Very well, then let us begin." I hand him a thin detail brush and hold 3 small vials, each one containing blood, my blood before my change to aquire my old Violet eyes, a Vegertarian Vampires blood, to allow me to shift into Amber eyes and finally Blood from my lord Aro, giving me the dark red eyes i have at the moment._

_I close my eyes as i remove my robe, giving him total access to my torso. i feel him press the brush to the corner of my left eye and begin to make a line going down my cheek and neck to my sternum before repeating it on the other side with a different blood on the brush. I sink into my mind and body, dragging my core out enough for the energy to leak out, filling my body and proforming the changes using the blood on my flesh, the brush now going from between my eyes, down my nose and over my lips until it reaches the point all three connect to on my torso._

_My energy rises, the trails of blood begin to burn, the pain builds as my body shakes lightly, light flashing behind my eyelids, a sharp pinching sensation rises from the middle of my eyes as my iris's glow, shifting between the three forms i am wanting. i bite my tongue, making it bleed into my mouth as the pain shoots to the middle of my chest, following the lines that my lord Made._

_The pain drops completely after a minute, signaling the end of the ritual and allowing me to collapse to the floor, my leg twitching slightly from the aftershock._

_I open my eyes slowly, looking around with blurred vision as someone has a sharp intake of breath. I rub my eyes and blink before looking again, spotting the sound having come from Caius' wife as she moves forward looking at my eyes and my chest._

_My head is turned to the side and raised by Lady Sulpicia who looks curiously at my eyes." Beautifully Violet at the moment." I smile softly as i hear that. "Try changing them to Amber darling." I bite my lip and concentrate on my eyes, a sharp spike feeling behind them before i see her smile. "Wonderful, not the right colour as they are currently Red but you are able to change them, it will just take practice i guess." I nod slowly after she releases my chin, letting me look down at my chest finally._

_I trace my finger over the mark, realising the blood has formed into the ink of the mark, a black 'V' with a Red shield in the center, Two birds and two tree's decorate the shield._

_The Mark of the Volturi._

_End Flashback_

I smile at the image before getting dressed in a classic look, having found out that Madame Supicia was a big fan of  
Underworld. I slide myself into the latex body suit carefully before zipping it up, then i put the Leather corset on, zipping it up before tracing the detail work on the front. I put on a pair of Leather Wrist guards before flexing my hands, making sure i have full movement.

I strap a custom knife holster to each thigh before sliding in a Sabre claw blade* into each, before leaning down to slide on my Leather boots, tightening the buckles before standing up, looking myself over in the mirror, grinning at the sight.

I purr at the sight, shifting to my violet feline eyes before i grab my full length trench coat, slipping it on as i walk out the door and take confident strides to the throne room for the final ritual to complete the contact.

_Flashback_

_"You want me to What?" I blink and frown, trying to wrap my head around his idea._

_"I want to send you back in time, we have a member of the guard that excells in time manipulation when using the_ _right rituals." He gives her usual happy grin before he keeps speaking. "I want to send you back to when i was_ _just beginning so you can help with the creation of our Coven. i will be teaching you about the covens that are_ _around now and when people were changed so you can keep an eye on them while trying to find me."_

_I bite my lip and think quietly to myself, weighing the pro's and con's before nodding slowly. "That could work,_ _my memery is good as it is, when i am changed it will be perfect and i can remember the details easily."_

_I always did have a fasination with History_

_End Flashback_

I slip through the door and move to the center before going to my knee's, my hands resting on my thighs as i sit lightly on my heels. I smile as i see Madame Sulpicia turn around to look at me before grinning when she recognises my outfit, she opens her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Master as he enters with the cloaked figure from before.

"Are you certain you are ready Childe?" I think quietly to myself, Am i ready? I nod slowly before licking my lips to speak.

"Yes Sire, i clearly remember the lessons you gave me about the different Covens and their members.."

_Flashback_

_"Right, for this lesson we are going to be discussing the different Vampire covens __and their heads." Aro started to speak once i had gotten settled. "The first two __covens we will talk about are the only two Covens who survive on animal blood alone, __the so called vegetarian diet. they are called the Denali Coven, founded by Sasha __shortly before the beginning of the 2nd mellennium. The other coven is called the __Olympic Coven or Cullen Clan, the founder is a friend of mine called Carlisle Cullen __who founded it in 1918, so it is a fairly new coven. Carlisle himself however was __turned in the 17th century." He pauses as i nod, showing my understanding before __continuing again. "The next coven is a very private one, they do not pretend to be __human but made a friendship with Carlisle when they met, they are the Amazon __Coven..."_

Flashback end

My thoughts come back to the present as Master finishes talking, he nods to the cloaked figure before sitting on his throne, Madame by his side.

The figure steps forwards, moving around me before stopping in front, she silently lifts her hand, telling me to rise. i follow her orders before she lowers her hood, making me bite my lip to stop a gasp when i see who is under it.

Dark Brown hair falls down her back is curls, light blonde highlights colouring it, pale skin with dark red lips that are begging to be kissed, but i don't concentrate on that. no its the eyes that capture my attention.

So Beautiful, So Unique.

So Mine.

Violet feline eyes stare back at me.

* * *

Read, Review and all that tosh :) Thank you for the Reviews so far, constructive criticism is always wanted and needed just no flamers pretty please with the kitten on top ;D

I decided to leave it there, yes it is short, the next one will be longer as she will not be in Volterra any more. :)

*= Chronicles of Riddick- Riddick's Sabre Claws.

IsabellaKitten =^.^=


End file.
